Words Left Unsaid
by Big Red Jelly Bean
Summary: Luke likes Mireille, but she doesn't have a clue and with a mysterious character called Bounty X bothering Mireille. Will he be able to tell her? LukexMireille R&R.
1. Words Left Unsaid

"Ah ha! Another super duper ultra rare item for Mireille-chan!"Mireille cheered happily after she had successfully contained the wings after beating the rerun event of "Zawan Shin." She equipped the item shortly after getting them enjoying the soft feathers rubbing against her skin. Out of complete happiness and excitement to show off her wings, she sent messages to most of her friends to meet her at her secret hangout to show them off.

She traveled throughout the town as she smiled and danced, humming and singing out of her greatest find ever. Enough all of her finds seemed to be the best one ever so far. She paused in her walking as she got email, blinking at the sender. 'Lucas?' She thought to herself, trying to see if she knew him as her brain failed her. However, she opened his email and read it silently to herself.

Subject: Mireille.. Sender: Lucas

Mireille-chan,

How have you been holding up these last few months? If you still remember me I'd like to meet up with you sometime very soon. If you can, will you meet me by the Chaos Gate in five or less? I want to discuss something with you.

Mireille just tilted her head and looked around as she felt a bit weird about meeting some guy that she couldn't even remember. Also, she asked everyone to meet her at her hangout. She shrugged her shoulders impatiently as she started running towards the Chaos Gate. Five minutes with this guy wouldn't hurt, would it?

A few minutes later, there she was at the Chaos Gate alone as if she waited to meet her long lost friend once more. She must've gotten there early or he chickened out because he didn't want to see her. She huffed as she waited and crossed her arms. How long could someone who asked her to go meet them take? Shouldn't he be the one waiting for her to arrive here?

She gave a slight grumble as she began to walk down the road of the town, obviously being too impatient to wait any longer when she heard the calling of her name.

"Mireille-chan! I'm so sorry for being late! I didn't mean to honestly I didn't." cried the boy who she assumed to be Luke with his white hair and hot and panting face, noticing that he seemed to been running just to get here.

"Luke.. No way! You can't be that cheater who made those fake wings of the first Zawan Shin event are you?" She scolded him as she glared up at him, forgetting that she had ever obtained her wings that still tickled her neck each time the wind happened to blow.

"Mireille, I'm not a cheater anymore. You should know that I'm now a rare item hunter too! I might even be close to getting more items than you." He teased her for being mean to him already, but all he got in return was a snotty glare for Mireille who obviously didn't think that he was funny at all. "Listen, I've really changed since the first day I met you. After that time in the dungeon when you felt, I deleted all the items I made and decided to become an item hunter because of you. What you said that day really meant something to me." His eyes seemed to be looking straight into hers, which caused Mireille to blush. "The reason why I brought you out here is because I wanted to tell you that I lo-"

BING!

Mireille's email icon appeared over her head as she blinked and let out a surprised meep after checking her email that happened to be from Ouka. She looked up at him as she slowly turned around. "I.. uh.. gotta go. Everyone's waiting for me.. I told them to meet me there. Oh man, they're going to be so mad at me. I'll email you later, Luke! Bye." She said to him cheerfully before she ran off towards her hide out, leaving Luke by himself.

So there Luke watched Mireille run off in a panic fury while he still had so many words that were left unsaid. "Bye Mireille-chan until we met again..."

Author's note: That's the end of chapter one. I know it's kind of short but hey! Go easy on a beginner like me, you guys. I'll be sure to finish the story even if I do get flamed. Heck.. I'm trying here. This is hard..


	2. Wrong Impression

Mireille sat on the field of grass located on the the outskirts of the main town of The World, which was normally filled with newbies or others just dropping by and getting items. However, Mireille was just alone that Monday evening since no one she knew was on at the moment. She would have been searching for rare items, but she really didn't feel like doing that without Shugo and the rest of her friends.

She hadn't been in the field long since earlier she was traveling through town as people poked and bothered her about her wings. Many people asked her how much "money" she wanted for them, but she refused and kept telling everyone no. Some kept insisting her and that only sent them flying into the wall. Mireille was always a bit too protective about the rare items she collected. So when she says no, she really means no.

Mireille was getting really bored as her face was covered in a dopey expression, pondering if she stay logged in and wait a few minutes or sign off and come back on after dinner with her mother. She waited a while and was about to sign off when...

BING!

Her mail icon glowed above her head as she slowly got up. Should she read it? It could've been another spammer wanting her wings again which had already gotten a total of thirteen emails about which each time disappointed her, thinking that it could have been one of her friends. She sighed as she opened the email, opening her indox to find another email from Luke.

Subject: Promise! Sender: Lucas

Mireille, I'm glad I caught you online just now. I didn't think you'd be on Monday evening right after school. I was wondering if you'd like to meet up with me once more and maybe we'll be able to talk longer since last time you had to go without much notice. I promise I won't be late this time. I'll meet you at the tavern in "newbie town." See you soon!

* * *

You'd think the tavern at the newbie town would be filled with drunks and people who smoked with some guy singing the blues on a stage in front of everyone's table. Instead the tavern was covered in many different blues. The carpet of the ground was one the darkest blues close to the dark of the night time sky while the walls were a blue-green brick walls with pictures of the CC Corp.'s faces upon them. It was a lively place, the perfect place to meet up with someone new since you couldn't miss the big sign outside, hanging from the building that read TAVERN in capital letters with written below: Newbies! Come here for a free item pack!

Mireille blinked as she looked around, glancing at all the colorful characters that seemed to be with at least with someone. She couldn't see Luke as she continued to scan the crowd, standing in front of the door as she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach as she felt like a moron, standing there looking lost. She didn't want to call out his name in case he wasn't there. That's when the idea to send him an mail popped into her brain.

Subject: Trying to Find You Sender: Mireille

Are you even here yet? (nn) I just wanted you to know that I'm here.. uhh.. standing near the door. I don't see you anywhere. There's too many people here, Luke.

Mireille-chan!

She moved herself up against a wall as she leaned against the wall, slumping against it as her wings cushioned the wall's hard surface as she waited for some kind of reply. She had her arms crossed against her chest. He always seemed to be late when it came to her. Did he always plan on making her wait each time he wanted to meet?

Minutes began to go by as she looked idly at the ceiling. A few people, who seemed older than her, asked if she was lost or needed help with something. She frowned as she checked her list of her friends to see who was online.

Luke wasn't one of them, but Shugo and Rena were.

He stood her up? Left her the greatest rare item hunter ever? She gave a pout as she stormed out of the tavern as she had sent mail to Shugo on where to find them. She wanted to left off some steam and didn't want some guy ruining her afternoon.

After she found, Rena and Shugo she told them about Luke and how he set her up to go meet him while making her look like a stupid lost little girl. They told her not to worry about it and go have a rare item hunt with them which did brighten her day up quickly as they all set off to go find a "rare" phoenix feather, that was similar to the one that they found for Hotaru's grunty when it was dying.

So, there she was with her friends while Luke sat in the tavern alone as he just restarted his computer and found her mail, but not her. Did she stood him up?

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sort of not happy with.. how this came out, but this will be more interesting at chapter three.. Also, I'm only making this fives chapters long, I think. Also, I'm working on another fanfiction about Star Ocean if anyone will be interested. Chapter one of that will be up soon. 


	3. Just a Game

It had only been a few days since the same accident between Mireille and Luke themselves, but Mireille continued on with her life just the same as she unrolled a treasure map that Ouka, her best friend in The World, said she found lying around somewhere. Mireille thought it was highly unlikely that someone would just leave the map somewhere before finding the treasure. Of course the possibility of them having two maps that they copied was highly unlikely, she decided to go on the hunt anyways being of whom she was The Great Rare Item Hunter Mireille. If she didn't wouldn't she be letting her title down?

But now, she was pretty much regretting it completely. She somehow got stuck in the forbidden woods that the map told her to go to. Take turns here and there at this tree or that tree. It was hopeless, how many times had she seen that tree? Once, twice, a million times since she entered here? She slowly pulled herself to rest against a trunk of a tree as she pulled out the map once more as her eyes began to examine it for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

After a few minutes of staring blindly at the map and trying to find her location, she threw the map on the ground and stood up then began stomping on the poor parchment of paper. "No wonder, you were abandoned! All you do is get people lost and you're probably not even a real treasure map!" She growled as she continued to stomp on it before freezing the moment she heard a small rustle from some of the nearby bushes. She stood there silently for a few more minutes, wondering if it was one of the many monsters that roamed in the forbidden woods. She cocked an eyebrow when she didn't hear anything else before she picked up the completely dirty map and stomped off in one direction. At least she'd get out of the woods if she continued heading one direction.

BING!

There flashed the glowing light blue letter icon above her head as she continued to head in one direction. She gave a small huffle as she pulled open her inbox and checked her mail. She noticed that the sender had blocked their email address from her, it could've been anyone or just some spam from companies who bought The World to advertise there products some more. The subject somewhat scared her.

Subject: Giving up already? Sender: Unknown blocked member address

You shouldn't be giving up already. You're so close to where you're wanted, why would you leave behind a treasure? I thought you were the Great Rare Item Hunter Mireille? Of course, I could be mistaken because you probably just made your that title so that people would like you more. Well, Mireille-chan, are you seriously a quitter and loser because you got a little bit lost? Maybe if you turn around once more and focus on the task a bit better, you'll get your prize.

-Anonymously yours,

Anonymous

Was she being watched? Was the CC Corp. playing a trick on her so she'd lose her honestly true title or what somehow just teasing her and wanted to see how far she would go before giving up completely? She growled as she looked at the dirt covered map in her right hand before shaking her head from side to side and frowning. "They expect me to go back in there, more lost and confuse as ever and try to find this treasure. No way, they're obviously not very bright to tell me what I should do. I'm the only one who can qualify myself as a quitter and I'm not one!" She complained to herself as she crossed her arms against her chest.

That's when the pleasant thought of Ouka just playing a complete trick on her came to mind. Who else had her member address and knew about the map itself? Only Ouka did since she was the one who told her about the map in the first place. Mireille let out a childish laugh as she continued to leave the woods. She should've seen it before, but she was too blinded by the fact that treasure might have been involved somewhere and some how. Shaking her head and humming happily to herself, she sent Ouka a small email as revenge.

Her feet were killing her from all the walking and running and stomping that she had been doing that day. She once more found herself lying against a tree, resting once more. There was no sunlight or moonlight in the forbidden woods. It was always hard to be able to tell what time of day it was in here. She might have been there for hours and it might have already been dusk and everyone was at the tavern, drinking and eating munchies which she craved for so much. She never thought of bringing something to eat since she was of course, hoping that this hunt would end sometime soon about an hour ago for sure.

Minutes and minutes continued to pass as she continued to lay there with her sore feet, listening to the echoes of trees scratching against each other and bushes rustling and trembling from the unknown wind. She hadn't gotten any reply from Ouka and just figured that she was offline or ignoring her because she found out what Ouka was trying to do to her. She had really wanted to get a treasure that day; she hadn't been on a hunt for a while.

BING!

Once more the glowing light blue letter icon above her head shined throughout the forbidden forest, making it seem to be a less eerie place to be at. She was sure it was Ouka telling her that she did send her on a joke hunt for fun and just to waste her time completely. Instead it was another email from the unknown sender, which once more sent shivers along her body. She would've at least taken her member address off of hidden or invisible, wouldn't she?

Subject: To the Quitter Sender: Unknown blocked member address

I see that you have given up or am I mistaking? There you are resting against that tree for about thirty minutes. Don't you think it's time you got up and started moving again? Or am I going to have relieve myself already to you? That would be a pity.

Also, if you like you need to let off some steam, my exclusive email to you only: free to respond,

Bounty X

Mireille frowned at his message and took a deep breath before signing off the world.

* * *

It only had been an hour from her experience on The Word. So, Mireille lay in her bed and sighed a little bit before her mother knocked on her door lightly. "Mireille, are you feeling ok?" She asked through the door as she tilted her head to the side. Mireille gave a brief sigh as she pulled a pillow over her head. "I'm fine! Just no finds for rare items on The World and Rena, Shugo, or Ouka won't be on for a while, so I'm just hanging out!" She yelled out to her mother.

Maybe she should wait a few hours before going on to The World once more. She really wanted to take a nap and clear her head. All at the same time, beat the living crap out of this Bounty X. Of course as young as she was that'd be a rather difficult task to do. So, she idly shrugged her shoulders before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: I am not a very good author and I'm currently working on Chapter 4.. I'm not sure where I'm going with this story at all, but I hope everyone enjoys it. I kind of added a little bit of action and adventure than all romance and drama. Well, suggestions to me are always helpful, of course I might not use them, but are helpful anyways:x 


End file.
